


The First Day of the Rest of My Life

by Purselover2



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: On their wedding day, Matt tells Karen what it means to him.





	The First Day of the Rest of My Life

The wedding was perfect. The music soft, the food delicious. The groom happier than he could ever remember. 

Matt came up behind Karen and wrapped his arms around her. “You ready Mrs. Murdock?” 

Turning into his arms, she smiled at him. “I am indeed Mr. Murdock.” She kissed him and took his hand. They made their way to the door and were almost out the door when Foggy caught up with them 

“Hey. Now where do you two think you’re going?” He asked with a wicked smile on his face. 

“Uh home.”

“Yeah. Home.” Karen agreed

“But I thought we go over to Josie’s after this.” 

“Not tonight Foggy. Tonight I’m gong to make love to my wife.” Matt explained.

“I’m just messing with you. You kids go. Have fun. I’ll make sure things here are taken care of.”

“Thanks Foggy. You’re the best.” Karen kissed his cheek and Matt pulled her out the door. 

They walked to the apartment. Enjoying each other and the sounds, smells and vibe that was their city. 

“Happy?” Matt asked

“Very. You?” She laid her head over on his arm. 

“Yeah. I am. Happier than I ever thought I could be. Happier than I deserve.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t. You are amazing. You deserve this. WE deserve this.”

Telling she was getting upset, Matt replied. “Ok. No more depressing talk. Promise.”

They finished the walk home in silence. When they got to the door, Matt opened it and before Karen could move, Matt swung her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. 

“My aren’t we old fashioned Mr. Murdock.” She giggled. 

“Nah. Just any excuse to get you in my arms.” He put her down in the living room and took her hands in his.

“Karen. I want you to know what this day means to me. What you mean to me.”

“Matt....”

“Shhhh.” He placed his finger on her lips and smiled. “I want you to hear me say the words Karen. I know you know that I love you. But I need you to understand what today means to me. I told you once that have the ability to bring disaster to the best things in my life. If there were ever a day that made me believe that isn’t always going to happen it was today. I know marriage doesn’t mean a lot to people anymore. But it does to me. The church, standing before God. Seeing you walk down that aisle like an angel to become my wife meant something. It meant I’m not alone. I have a partner for the rest of my life. Someone who knows all of me. The good and the bad and loves me anyway. Thank you for that. Thank you for walking down that aisle and making this the first day of the rest of my life.” He pulls her to him and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> So......should I write their wedding night???


End file.
